1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
With the introduction of Communication on the Move (COTM) or Communications on the Pause (COTP) systems, commonly referred to as mobile terminal(s), there is a growing need and great concern to control the level of interference caused by small aperture antennas. Additionally, small-aperture static terminals exhibit the same interference issues, so both a mobile and a static terminal will generically be referred to as “terminals.” Interference that may be caused by the terminals may be in the form of Adjacent Satellite Interference (ASI), where the terminal's small aperture antenna produces a wide beam width resulting in adjacent satellites being illuminated, thereby resulting in interference to services on adjacent satellites. Larger antennas produce narrower beam widths, but they are generally used less in mobile or nomadic applications.
Additionally, a terminal attempting to communicate over a satellite link may become degraded or interfered with by other terminals, both correctly assigned and not correctly assigned to their bandwidth, resulting in interference that degrades the communication path to the point where the terminal may not reliably operate in the given bandwidth that has been assigned.